Goodbye my lover
by louvreangel
Summary: *Spoilers for 3x01* What if Sherlock kissed her not on the cheek but on the lips? What would happen then? My summaries always suck but please take a look inside! -oneshot-


**A/N:** _English is not native tongue, so please ignore my grammar mistakes if there are any._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Sherlock Holmes. All the rights go to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and BBC. I am just a simple fanfictioner._

_Written while listening to James Blunt – Goodbye My Lover_

* * *

"I hope you'll be very happy, Molly Hooper. You deserve it."

His words were slowly sinking in and Molly was getting to understand that Sherlock Holmes was no more in the picture. There was only Tom, Molly and their dog—probably. Of course they would stay as friends but no matter how much Molly loved Tom, deep inside she knew she was never going to stop loving Sherlock Holmes. He was her first love and the love of her life. And now, after waiting two years for him to show up, he shows up with a confession as her being the most important person for him. That she mattered the most. That she counted. Couldn't he have just said these earlier? Just when she thought she moved on…

"After all not all the man you fall for tend to be sociopaths."

She huffed. "No?"

"No." Was his only reply before stepping closer to her and leaning down. She kept her eyes on his, not sure what was happening. He was in her personal space and he had never been so close to her ever since that christmas indicent. She never forgot that day. She was humiliated in front of a bunch of people but at the same time was kissed by the man of her dreams. On the cheek. Still today, she wasn't sure whether to be happy about it or not.

She was so drown in her thoughts that she didn't notice Sherlock leaning down to her, lips inches away from hers. Theirs eyes were locked to each others, both of them aware of the tension growing bigger. It was getting rather uncomfortable for Molly to be so close to Sherlock. She was afraid she would do something stupid. Like kissing him.

But before she could step back from him, his lips found hers, leaving her dumbfounded. It was actually a small peck on the lips but Molly, instinctively, kissed him back. And much to both of their surprises, they started kissing. It wasn't passionate or rushed. It was sweet, innocent and sentimental. It felt like two people in love expressing their feelings for each other. Oh how much Molly fantasised about this back in the day when everything was more… _normal_. But there was no turning back from everything that had happened.

When Tom's face popped up in front of her eyes, she abruptly broke the kiss and stepped back from Sherlock. Yet, there wasn't much space she could go. She bumped into the wall behind her and Sherlock took a step closer to her. As if there was an invisible rope tying them together so they couldn't go anywhere far away.

Their foreheads touched, breaths tickling each other. There was nothing to say and so much to say at the same time but none of them uttered a word. It seemed just frightening to say something and ruin the moment. Though, the moment was already ruined when Molly stopped Sherlock from kissing her. She felt guilty for kissing him. She had Tom. What was she thinking?

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her. Though Molly wasn't sure what for. "I'm sorry." He repeated himself. He seemed like he was talking to himself more than he was talking to her.

She let out a breath that felt like she was holding for almost an hour. "Thank you, Sherlock." She whispered back at him.

Sherlock furrowed. "What for? Since the day I've met you, all I've been doing has been to _hurt_ you."

A tear escaped her eye and she wiped it off immediately. "Despite everything you said, you did, you made me _happy_. And today. Thanks for today. It was lovely and I've always wanted to kiss you so… This kiss will last for a life time, Sherlock. It means more than you think it does. So, _thank you_, for letting me hear these words coming out of your mouth for the first and last time."

Sherlock closed his eyes for a minute to process every word she just said. He didn't know what sentiment felt like and so he had no idea why he was feeling his chest tightening. For a moment, he felt like he wasn't breathing anymore. He inhaled sharply and backed away from her. She just told him that this was _the last time_. For everything and anything at the same time. They would continue as friends, that was for sure but he wasn't going to be in her heart and mind anymore. She was going to delete every memory of him and she was going to do it for _herself_, and for Tom. She was finally going to move on with her life.

"I'm sorry for not letting you know that… That you have always been the one. I'm sorry. Goodbye, Molly Hooper." Sherlock said with his voice cracking at the end. He didn't notice the single teardrop falling down from his cheek. So Molly acted like she didn't notice it either. Then he walked to the door and opened it, leaving Molly behind.

Molly followed him after a few seconds passed, also crying at the same time. Then she gave one last look to Sherlock, who was already walking on a different path, his shoulders a little dropped. He didn't turn around nor did he by any chance changed his path to go back to Molly. She sighed and wore her gloves, realising she made her final choice and that that wasn't Sherlock. She sacrificed her love and herself for another man who loved her no matter what, who had been there for her when she was broken. But it was the right thing to do. It had to be. She had to move on so she had to get him out of her system. So she turned around and walked her way home, where Tom was waiting for her with a beautifully cooked dinner.

Sherlock was walking his way to the restaurant that he told Molly, to eat some chips. When he felt something on his cheek, he touched it and felt something liquid, dripping to his scarf. His brows knitted and he touched his cheek once again, then tasted whatever the liquid was, from his finger. It tasted salty, that was all he could say. Then he realised it was what most people called a "teardrop". So he was indeed crying. He wondered if Molly realised it too soon he thought she probably did. Because she could _see_ him. He actually hated himself for treating her like trash but he couldn't rewind time back. How much he wished he could though. He sighed and locked the door of Molly's personal room in his mind palace. He held the keys to her room in his hands before pausing for a moment. Then he slowly made them vanish into thin air. But he didn't notice, while doing that, what he actually did was to lock his heart. And for a genius like himself, he was probably never going to notice it. Because it had always been Molly. _The only woman who counted and mattered the most._

* * *

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading this fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed it. I was kinda in a sad mood when I wrote it so… it turned out to be quite an upsetting story. Sorry about that ^^**

**So… I'll see you on another Sherlolly fanfic? Please leave a review, they make my day! And constructive critism is always accepted. **

**xoxo Louvreangel ~**


End file.
